gak berjudul
by el Cierto
Summary: bener-bener aneh dan pendek... acara gajelas gaara dan ino XD


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, suatu hari Ino dan Gaara terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni setelah _speed boat_ yang mereka tumpangi mendadak rusak.

Maka jadilah keduanya mau tak mau harus menunggu pertolongan datang, yang mereka tahu tidak akan cepat dikarenakan mereka sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi siapapun dari tempat terpencil dikarenakan tak ada sinyal sama sekali.

Setelah puas merutuki kesialan mereka keduanya lalu merasa lapar. Untung saja Ino membawa sekantung tomat _cherry_. Meski itu tidak mengenyangkan, setidaknya itu sedikit bisa menunda rasa lapar mereka.

Sambil menunggu datangnya pertolongan, Ino berusaha menceriakan suasana dengan mengajak Gaara main tebak-tebakkan dan cerita lucu.

Sebenarnya Gaara malas menanggapi ceweknya itu, tetapi ia toh tak mungkin mengabaikan Ino kan? Kecuali kalau ia ingin diputus oleh cewek yang baru menjadi pacarnya sebulan lalu itu.

"Gaara, lihat itu." Ino menunjuk ke langit dimana tampak burung-burung terbang rendah. Sepertinya burung pemakan ikan.

"Hn?"

"Kalau burung itu terbang dengan sayap, gajah terbang dengan apa coba?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Gak ada ceritanya gajah bisa terbang, Ino. Kecuali dalam cerita fantasy."

"Yey… bisa aja kok. Gajah terbang ya dengan susah payah dong…" Ino nyengir.

Gaara mendengus.

"Eh, eh, Gaara aku punya sebuah cerita lucu nih."

"Hn.."

"Begini. Ada seorang gelandangan bercerita kepada anaknya. 'Anakku, dahulu keluarga kita sangatlah kaya raya. Hartanya tidak habis dimakan 7 turunan.' Mendengar cerita itu si anak tentu saja jadi heran kan? Lalu dia pun bertanya pada ayahnya itu. 'Lalu kenapa kita sekarang jadi miskin Yah?' Si ayah menjawab, 'Karena kita keturunan yang ke-8 Nak!'…." Tawa Ino meledak oleh ceritanya sendiri. Namun tawa gadis itu segera surut begitu melihat ekspresi Gaara yang datar-datar saja.

"Eh, Gaara! Kau kok nggak ketawa sih? Ga lucu ya?"

"Lucu kok," jawab Gaara datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau gak ketawa?"

"Karena aku sudah sering mendengar dan melihatnya di iklan operator telpon, Ino."

"Oh…."

Lalu keduanya pun diam sesaat karena Ino kembali punya ide untuk satu tebakan baru lagi.

"Jagoan apa yang paling bloon?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Dia lalu ingat tokoh Don Kanonji yang norak di anime Bleach. Karena itu ia pun menjawab, "Don Kanonji."

"Salah!"

"Salah?"

"Iya. Yang betul Batman! Udah tau gak bisa terbang masih juga pakai sayap."

"Hnn, tapi kupikir Robin lebih bodoh. Udah tahu Batman bloon masih juga diikuti."

"Eh? Iya juga ya, hahaha… Ternyata kau bisa juga yah Gaara."

Gaara hanya mendengus, lagi.

Ino tersenyum. Ia punya tebakan lagi.

"Nah ini agak matematis, Gaara. Kau pasti suka. Ada ayam 5, pergi 2. Tinggal berapa hayo?"

"Jelas tinggal 3 kan?"

"Salah! Yang benar tinggal 1 karena yang 2 ikut nganterin. Hehehe…"

Gaara mendengus, sekali lagi.

Kemudian mereka diam sejenak sampai Ino bicara lagi. Saat itu Gaara sudah agak mengantuk, tapi dipaksanya juga matanya untuk terbuka.

"Ada cerita nih. Seorang bapak bertanya pada anaknya yang pengangguran. 'Waktumu banyak sekali. Kau gunakan untuk apa?' Dengan tenang sang anak menjawab, 'Saya tabung Pak. Biar kalo sewaktu-waktu perlu, bisa saya ambil."

"…"

Melihat Gaara diam saja, Ino merengut. Namun dia tak menyerah.

"Ada lagi nih, Gaara. Satu cerita lagi. Suatu hari seorang perampok keluar dari bank dengan tangan hampa. Kau tahu nggak mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Hn, karena dia keburu takut melihat kumis satpamnya yang seperti Asuma-sensei?"

Ino tertawa oleh jawaban Gaara. Ternyata meski dengan ekspresi datar begitu Gaara juga punya rasa humor juga. Gadis itu mengibaskan satu tangan. "Sayang itu masih salah, Gaara. Jawabannya adalah karena perampok itu salah masuk. Ia masuk ke bank sperma sih. He…"

Gaara akan mendengus ketika tiba-tiba dirasakannya hidungnya agak sakit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan hidungnya. Mungkinkah karena dia terlalu sering mendengus? Tapi ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia mendengus sejak Ino mulai dengan acaranya itu.

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?"

Sambil memegangi hidungnya Gaara menjawab. " 'aku 'ngak 'taw" Suara Gaara jadi terdengar sengau.

Ino tertawa. Menurutnya Gaara tampak lucu sekali. "Haha. Kau tampak lucu, Gaara!"

"Ah! Daripada itu, sepertinya pertolongan sudah datang."

"Eh? Mana?" Ino segera menoleh ke arah pandang Gaara.

Dari jauh terlihat sebuah kapal besar menuju ke pulau tempat mereka.

Gaara sudah akan berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya andai saja Ino tak segera menubruk cowok itu, mengakibatkannya terjatuh dengan dia di bawah dan Ino di atas.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Gaara sontak merah padam.

"Ssst! Itu kapal bajak laut, Gaara!"

"Huh?"

"Lihat baik-baik bendera yang berkibar di atas puncak layar itu. gambar _skull and croosbones_, lambang bajak laut!"

"Hah? Aku tahu itu bajak laut, Ino. Tapi mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat."

"Bagaimana bajak laut tidak akan berbuat jahat?" Ino tak mengerti.

"Yah. Karena bajak laut itu adalah pamanku sendiri."

"Hah?"

**-OWARI- **

**A/N : nemu catetan jokes yang aku buat tahun 2004 silam. Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya dibuat fict, meski gaje dan sangat abal…. Hehehe… don't mean to junk anyway… PEACE :D**


End file.
